Annunaki (Deities)
Mesopotamian gods | Identity = Public | Affiliation = Council of Godheads | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Dilmun | BodyType = Humanoid | AvgHeight = 6'0" | AvgWeight = 500 lbs | Eyes = 2 | Hair = | Skin = | NumberOfLimbs = 2 | NumberOfFingers = 5 | NumberOfToes = 5 | SpecialAdaptations = The Annunaki are immortal and cease to age upon reaching adulthood. They are three times denser than normal human beings. | UnusualFeatures = | Origin = Pantheons | GalaxyOfOrigin = | StarSystemOfOrigin = | HomePlanet = | PlaceOfBirth = Dilmun | Creators = | First = Chamber of Chills #3 | HistoryText = Origin Gods ... Fallen angels ... Civil War ... Pre-Cataclysmic Age (period from 19,000 to 18,000 BC) The Annunaki were worshiped at least since circa 19,000 BC in Atlantis and Valusia. Hyborian Age (18,000 to 8,000 BC) Their worship continued into the Hyborian Age in several nations: * As far as 18,000 BC, Ba'al was worshiped by the Acheronians. * Circa 16,000 BC, Dagon was worshiped in Kush as a death god, and was the husband of Derketa. It seems that it is the same god as the Annunaki Dagon, despite the lack of an explicit statement confirming so. * Born into the Hyborian Age at Ababenzzar, Shem, Ishtar (Inanna) was a prominent goddess of that era. * Tammuz, then also known as Adonis, was worshiped in that era. * Circa 10,000 BC, Anu was worshiped at least in Corinthia and sometimes dispatched the Bull of Heaven to aid his priests. Prominence circa 4,000 BC They reached greater heights circa 4,000 BC, achieving prominence by being worshipped by the Sumerians, then by the Babylonians, Mesopotamians, Assyrians, and Phoenicians in Mesopotamia (between the Tigris and Euphrates rivers), as well as by the Canaanites, Hittites, Hurians, and Philistines. Decline from 1500 BC to 500 AD Around 1500 BC, the Annunaki lost most of their active worshipers when they were conquered by the Greeks. As monotheistic religions spread in the Middle East and began to supplant the Annunaki worship who were denounced as pagan gods and/or demons, Anu decided that the Annunaki should break most of their ties with Earth and return to the realm of Dilmun, where their powers didn't depend upon mortal worshipers. Their worship kept on up to about 500 AD. Departure and degeneration ... 980 AD ... 1000 AD Circa 1000 AD, Anu represented the Annunaki at the meeting of the Council of Godheads. Modern Age ... | Habitat = Earth-like | Gravity = Normal | Atmosphere = Normal | Population = 2000 (estimated) | Powers = | Abilities = | AvgStrength = An average god can lift about 30 tons, and an average goddess about 25 tons. | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = Monarchy | TechnologyLevel = Magic | CulturalTraits = | Representatives = * Anu * Aqhat * Ba'al * Dagon * Eneki * Eriskegal * Inanna * Ki * Lilith * Lahamu * Lahmu * Marduk * Martu * Nergal * Ningal * Saja * Tammuz | Notes = | Trivia = * Anunnaki (original spelling) translates as "Children of Anu" or "People of Anu." | Links = * Mesopotamian Gods at the Guide to the Mythological Universe }} Category:Pantheons Category:Mesopotamian Religion Category:Annunaki Category:Atlantean Deities Category:Valusian Deities